


Ellipsis

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [5]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the only person left from the spinning, dizzying, complexity that had been <i>them</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipsis

**Author's Note:**

> E is for elliptical

_Never ending or beginning, like an ever-spinning wheel_

There had never been more than friendship, so there was nothing more than friendship to come to an end.

Apart from dreams, crushed in the cruellest possible way. Fantasies, inescapable, and still running through her head and making her sob endlessly.

And no one knew. Somehow although everyone had noticed that Tom was getting way too close, no one had noticed that Zoe had done the exact same thing. No one realised that Zoe's heart wasn't just breaking, it felt as though it had been ripped from her body. That when she tried to go to sleep, she saw in her mind the pools of blood Tom had described. That she went over everything she'd ever said to Mariella and every move she'd made in the entire operation, looking for where she could have done things differently.

As if all that wasn't enough, Tom went mad, leaving her totally alone; the only person left from the spinning, dizzying, complexity that had been _them_. Jack. Katie. Tom. Zoe. Mariella.

Nothing had ever begun, for any of them. Therefore, it couldn't end.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from "Windmills of your Mind", by Alan Bergman and Michel Jean Legrand, apparently recorded by practically everybody, according to Google. Personally I was thinking of Mark Trevorrow's version


End file.
